Completeness of the Heart
by fragile rose
Summary: Its basically about true love. Tooya/ Aya pairing. I'm not good in summaries but please read.


Completeness of the Heart  
  
I do not own the characters of Ayashi no Ceres. I am just borrowing it!  
  
This is my second fiction. Hope you will like it!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked myself. I was standing outside the room of the girl I cannot even remember. My feet were moving on its own. I opened the door and saw her lying there as if lifeless and her facial expression was sad.  
  
I went near her, drew my sword out, and left it beside her pillow.  
  
I was already outside the Aogiri's gate when I felt she woke up. I can see her crying again so I talked to her with my mind. "Aya-san, I am a stranger to you now. I can't seem to remember my past and I get a headache when I force myself to recall. Shiso said that my memories are fake and were just implanted to me so I can work for them. Look beside your pillow. I know you see my sword. There is one thing I do remember though, and that is my promise. That sword is a part of me so I am giving it to you! Even though we do not see each other, I'll still be protecting you. I am leaving to find my past and when I do, I'll come back. I'll be the one to wipe those tears off your. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I swear I'll be back, wait for me?"  
  
I can see her now embracing my sword. I can't help it so I hugged her as if she was just beside me. I know she felt it.  
  
___  
  
It took me a year of patience to find and gather all my memories of Aya and my past. I went to Kyoto and worked as a doctor there. The implanted memories were such a help to me. I'm going back to her now, just as I promised. I'll hug her tight. I want her to feel that I'm not going anywhere again.  
  
I reached a familiar gate and knocked. Yuhi opened it. It was a different Yuhi. His eyes were red and he was pale. "Go to Aya's room quickly" He told me. My feet automatically moved. When I got there I saw her, my beloved, still lying on her futon but now holding my sword near to her heart. She was weaker than ever. Seeing this I quickly went beside her.  
  
"Tooya." she said. She sat up and touched my cheek. "Is it really you?" "Hai, it's me. I'm back and I'll never leave again just like I promised you." I told her. Her eyes teary, she smiled at me and collapsed. I brought her to the hospital and it turned out that she's eating less. She doesn't finish the food that Yuhi cooks. because I was gone..  
  
"She didn't cry." Yuhi told me. "She didn't because she knew that if she cried, I'd be taking her away from you" He added.  
  
Yuhi left the room; I went beside her, got her hand, and kissed it. She went all through these because of me. I started crying hard. Then I felt her hand moved. She was awake.  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving I'm sorry for everything I did to make you cry. I'm sorry for this! I'm so stupid! You suffered because of me, will you ever forgive me?" I said painfully. I bowed my head. I feel so guilty.  
  
"Ie." she replied, "I'm happy you're back. Tadaima" Her voice was calm, soothing, and patient.  
  
I hugged her tightly. I wanted to remove all the hurtful things she experienced. It's my fault why she is like this now. She doesn't deserve this misery.  
  
She released herself from our hug and again smiled.  
  
"I never did let go of your sword. It made me feel stronger. Now you are back. I do not need the sword anymore cause your not leaving again ne?" Her words were simple but completely true.  
  
A long silence followed.  
  
I was really shocked with what she said. All the more I loved her.  
  
"I'll stay with you forever." I said comforting, satisfying her needs.  
  
That night, I got permission to take her outside of the hospital. I brought her to a place I found when I was gone. The place was filled with flowers but only one tree stood up. The place was chilly so I gave her my jacket. We sat under the tree and gazed up at the stars with our hands joined together.  
  
"Tooya-kun." "Hmm umm?" "Will you love me for the rest of my life?" She asked. I stood and pulled out a red rose from the bush. I gave the rose to her and chuckled. "Of course not!..." Upon hearing my answer, she looked away. I sat beside her and took hold of her face. "I'll love you for the rest of mine." Her eyes sparkled with tears of happiness. "Aishiteru Aya.."  
  
We shared a kiss and fell asleep under the expanse of the night sky.  
  
END  
  
+++  
  
So what do you think? I'm planning to revise this to mike it longer. Please comment. Email me or leave a review. Thanks! My email is : kathleen_silverblue16@hotmail.com 


End file.
